The One Sith
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Long ago Darth Bane created the Rule of Two, which states that their will only be two Sith at any given time a Master to embody power and an Apprentice to crave it, but now a new Sith Order is about to rise The One Sith Order lead by Davin Thorin (OC) a former Jedi Master turned Sith will he succeed or will he fail in his quest. (OC x Aayla)(Barriss x OC)possibly(Ahsoka x OC)SYOC.
1. Index

**AN: I thought that I should create a chapter to easily explained my version of The One Sith.**

* * *

The One Sith

The One Sith was created by a Sith known as Davin Thorin or as he would later be known as Darth Kaerd on the planet Korriban. When Darth Kaerd created the One Sith he did away with Darth Bane Rule of Two, and created a more powerful empire.

 **Background:** When Davin was on the planet Korriban he found an ancient Sith Holocron of the Jedi defect XoXaan, with her knowledge he recreated the Sith order as the One Sith. He then traveled to a variety of planets and gather those who where strong in the Force and trained them in the ways of the force.

 **Philosophy:** The Philosophy of The One Sith is different then the Sith lords of the past. The One Sith embraced the Sith teaching of old Sith wherein their would be on Dark Lord of the Sith to ruler over lesser Sith lords along with other acolytes and minions. The "One" represents the unified and cohesive order restraint from infighting and where fanatically obedient to the one Dark Lord. When an apprentice was taken on by a master he or she would only have one master, and when his or her training was complete he would kill his or her master. This was not to show who was the strongest, but to show their loyalty to the One Sith

 **Organization:** The organization of The One Sith is different then the other organization of the Sith over the years. It started when a Jedi master Davin Thorin a master who was curious about the dark side; when he went to the planet Korriban and discovered the holocron of XoXaan he began his training into the dark side of the Force. Many of the followers of this Sith order sported red and black tattoos appearances. Over time Darth Kaerd began to slowly build the Sith back up and formed a new Sith order. They had then made their appearance in 21 BBY when they started to make multiple attacks on the Republic and the Separatist.

 **Ranks:** The One Sith has many different ranks for there order a person can move up in the order or they can choose to retain their rank in the order.

*Dark Lord of the Sith- The Dark Lord or Sith Emperor is the highest rank in the Sith order. The Sith Emperor is the leader of the Sith; the first Emperor of the One Sith is Darth Kaerd. If the Emperor where ever killed or died then his Voice would take over, but if the Voice were also killed then an ancient Sith Challenge know as the Kaggath would be initiated where the Emperor inner circle would duel one another and who ever came out the victor would be the new Emperor. The one to judge this event would be the Emperor number one Hand.

*Voice- The Sith Lord that held this rank was the One Sith second in command; he or she would lead the order if the Dark Lord was ever killed. The Voice is the advisor to the Sith Lord and head of the Dark Circle. When the Dark Lord was away on important business he would serve as his voice. If the Emperor Voice was ever died or killed along with the Emperor then the number one Hand would take the place along with the new Dark Lord after the Kaggath.

*The Dark Circle- The Dark Circle was a small group of lesser Sith Lords that where selected by the Emperor in order to help advice and maintain the order. The Dark Circle was made up of the leaders of each Sith Rank Fractions. If the Emperor did not have a successor or was killed then all the members except for the leader of the Emperor Hand would compete in the Kaggath, and whoever became the victor would be the new leader of the One Sith.

*Hand- The Hand was a very special rank that could only be given by the Dark Lord himself. Hands are the Emperor personal assassins they are the loyalist and deadliest followers of the One SIth order. It was their job to carry out personal assignments for the Emperor.

*Fist- A Fist was a title held by the Sith Lord who held Supreme command over the Military might of the Sith order. In order for a Sith Lord to become a Fist they must be an exceptional Lightsaber Duelist.

*Loremaster- Loremaster were Sith Lord that kept track and recorded all Sith teachings and Knowledge. It was their job to find and record any and all Sith artifacts that they found; it was also their job to destroy certain artifacts that were or would be too dangerous for even the order itself. Loremaster were counterparts of the One Sith Fists and vice versa.

*Inquisitor- Inquisitors are the Loremaster special helpers; it is their job to locate and find any lost Sith artifacts, teaching, or knowledge retaining to the Sith. It is their job to locate anything that retains to the Sith.

*Sith Intelligence and Assassination- Sith Intelligence and Assassination is a Special group of Sith Lords that handles a number of jobs for the order. This group specializes in interrogation and extracting information as well as assassination and kidnapping.

*Acolyte- Acolyte is the lowest rank in the Sith order, Acolyte would be consider Padawans of the Sith order. They were mainly Force Sensitive who were trained to use the Dark side, and when their basic training was complete they would be taken on by a master

*Trooper- Trooper were the bulk of the One Sith Military; Trooper were made up of Sith troops from the old Republic, but over time it started to except many other species. A Sith Minion could become a Trooper if they so wish. Fist often commanded legions of troopers.

*Minion- Sith Minion were none Force Sensitive that served the One Sith order in any way possible; Minions were usually made up of ordinary people that had an interest in the Dark side and would serve the order in any way they could. If any minion had a special skill they would be given to a certain Dark Lord Rank. A Sith Minion could range from anything such as Bounty Hunter, Servant, Right Hand, Mechanic, ect.

 **Military:** The One Sith has a large military might that can compete with both the Republic and the Confederacy; the One Sith order is not only made up of Sith troopers from the old Sith Empire, but a multitude of other alien races. The military also contains a large amount of Battle droids from the old Sith wars and present day. The Navy is mainly made up of a number of ships that were either bought, stolen, or acquired by other means.

* * *

 **AN: Well I finally finished the Index page for One Sith; if you have any question then PM me or right the in the review and also don't hesitate to ask. Also you can submit your own OC characters.**

Name: if their a trooper or a minion regular name, but if their a Sith then Darth

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Rank:

Weapon: Sith or Minion blasters or some other type of weapon, but Sith Lightsaber and what it is regular, pike, shoto, whip, etc..


	2. Chapter 1: Holocron

**Authors Note: This is a story that inspired me from star wars legacy, I saw the spelling errors in this story and I've fixed them I've also added a little more to it. I also decided to make a few changes to how it original was.**

 **BTW the story takes place right after the Naboo crisis; also I not going to focus on just one individual rather the order itself.**

 **Also if** **onyxhaider98 is reading this chapter I would like to let you know that I will be including Darth Talon.**

* * *

The One Sith

Chapter 1: Return of the Sith

The Rule of Two created by Darth Bane when only he and his apprentices were the only Sith remaining. The Rule of Two states that their will only be Two Sith Lords at any given time, a master to embody power and an apprentice to crave it. However this is not the case currently on the planet Korriban home of the Sith a man is exploring the ruins. The man in question looked to be about 65 years old, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore dark long pants a short blue sleeve shirt over a long sleeve brown trench coat.

The man in question is known as Davin Thorin, Davin was at one point a Jedi, but was kicked out of the order because of his deep interest in the Dark side of the force. After he was kicked out he decided to take any type of job he was given. He usually did work that would range from bounty hunting to smuggling. When he didn't have any particular job to do he would explore planets that where at one point ruled by the Sith empire. He also new a lot about history his favorite part of history was wars between the Jedi and the Sith.

Davin was currently on the planet Korriban exploring an ancient Sith temple, but unlike the first few temples he had explored this one was different. For some strange reason this one had an eerie feel to it. As he explored the temple he felt something strange like something was calling to him. He soon came to a dead end, but their was still something eerie going on, he then put a hand to the wall, and used the force to pushed the wall in. He then discovered that in the room in the center was a red pyramid devise.

"A Sith Holocron," said Davin with a bright but dark smile on his face as he picked up the device. Davin then used the force to activate the Holocron and reveled the ancient Sith spirit of XoXaan one of the elven Jedi that left the Jedi order and created the Sith order.

"Hello, young Davin Thorin I have been waiting for someone like you. Someone who has found the light to be empty, but also to seek great knowledge in the Dark side of the force," said XoXaan with a pleased look.

"Yes, Master I have always been curious about the Dark side of the force since I first found out about it in my teachings at the temple, but those fools at temple could not see what I saw. If the Galaxy is made up of light and dark then the Sith must be that Darkness while the Jedi must be the light. So will you instructed me in the ways of the Dark side?" asked Davin as he bowed to his hopefully soon master.

"Yes."

"Thank you," sad Davin with a dark smile.

"Tell me do you know the Sith code?"

"Yes."

"Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion.

Through Passion, I gain Strength.

Through Strength, I gain Power.

Through Power, I gain Victory.

Through victory, my Chains are Broken.

The Force shall free me."

"Good let us begin are first lesson," said XoXaan with a dark smile.

* * *

(10 years later)

After ten long years of planning Davin Thorin or rather Darth Kaerd had finally recreated the Sith Order, thanks to his Rule of One instead of just two Sith their would be a single Dark Lord of the Sith that would lead a number of lesser Sith. Kaerd found a number of Sith Holocrons he learned from great Sith such as Darth Malgus, Marr, and many other Sith and unlike the Sith Empire of old his was different thanks to the knowledge he learned from Darth Malgus he thought that it would make his empire stronger if he included other alien species into his.

During the first few years Darth Kaerd trained a number of Sith that would be the pillars of his new Rule, when he knew their training was complete he made them a Darth. The 12 strongest of his order became part of his Dark Council, the other special members of his order where given special ranks. Some where made part of Kaerd intelligent, the extremely gifted where made a Hand which where the Emperor personal assassin, other made a Fist which was a military specialist, then there where the Loremaster they where in charge of preserving the history of the Sith, Inquisitor where the Empire Special agents, and finally the highest rank in the Darth Kaerd Empire was the Emperor Voice which was his adviser and would handle the one Sith when the Sith Emperor was on a personal matter or not able his Voice would take charge.

Currently at this time Darth Kaerd was in his throne room on the planet Korriban his elbow resting on the arm of his chair with his fist resting against his cheek. He was currently thinking of what he was going to do now, as Kaerd built up the One Sith he had heard that the Galaxy was slowly becoming divided. He heard that a number of systems where planning on breaking away from the Republic to form their own government and that it was on the breaking point of war.

He heard about the conflict between the Separatist droid army and the Republics clone army. Kaerd could sense that something much more terrible was going to happen he could feel it through the Force, he new that it was time for his One Sith to reveal themselves, but if he did so then his order would surely be wiped out. The Republic had an army of clones while the Separatist had an army of droids. He has hunders or perhaps thousands of Sith lords at his command, but no army he needed an army.

Kaerd then got up from his throne and said, "Perhaps I should look to the Sith of the past to find the answers that I seek."

He walk to the right side of his throne room and opened up a hidden compartment he then took out three Sith holocrons and walked back to his throne and place the three holocrons in front of him; he then chanted, "Dark Lords before me I summon your knowledge from these holocrons to reveal your ancient knowledge to me."

The Sith holocrons opened and revealed Darth Marr, Darth Malak, and Darth Malgus. Darth Marr was a Sith who sat on the Dark council he was in charge of the Empire. Darth Malak was the apprentice of Darth Revan who along with his master found the Star Forge an ancient space ship yard built by the ancient Rakata to build large amount of military technology. Darth Malgus was a Sith who created a new Sith Empire after the peace treaty of Coruscant.

"So you've returned what do you wish to know this time?" asked Darth Marr.

"I need an army and was wondering if any of you has any knowledge as to how I can obtain it?" Darth Kaerd asked as he looked to the three Sith lords.

Darth Malak was the first to answer Kaerd's question, "Their is a holocron filled with a number of star maps that will lead you to an army of Sith troopers, when the Sith started to lose the war they place a number of Sith troopers in carbonite and hid them throughout the Galaxy."

"Where can I find this Holocron?" asked Kaerd.

"Deep inside the Valley of the Dark Lords in an ancient Sith tomb," said Malak as Kaerd smiled.

Darth Kaerd then looked toward Darth Malgus, "Head to Dromund Kaas there you will find a hidden droid factory to build hundreds of droids to help in your fight against the Republic."

"I now know where I can gat the military might, but I still need fleet to house all of my soldiers and spread them across the Galaxy," said Kaerd as he turned to Darth Marr hoping that he would have the answer.

"Meditate and the answer will come to you," said Darth Marr as his and the other Sith Holocrons resealed their knowledge.

* * *

(Later)

After Kaerd placed the Sith holocrons back in the hidden compartment Darth Kaerd called for Darth Vozzoun; he is a male Zeltron he has red skin, with deep brown eyes, and has blue colored hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with long dark pants he also had black glove and silver metallic boots, with a black cloak. Vozzoun was one of Darth Kaerds most devoted Sith he was Loremaster this particular type of Sith was in charge of ancient Sith knowledge such as text and books, anything that had to do with the history of the Sith.

Darth Vozzoun walked into Darth Kaerd throne room and took a knee and bowed to his Dark lord and said, "What is your wish my lord?"

"You are to go to the Valley of the Dark Lords to locate a very special Sith holocron," said Kaerd in a serious tone.

"What is the significance of this holocron my lord?" Vozzoun asked knowing that this message was very important.

"With this holocron we will be able to raise an army powerful enough to take on the Republic," said Kaerd in a serious tone.

Darth Vozzoun stood up and said, "I will not fail you my lord." Darth Vozzoun then began to walk out of Darth Kaerd throne room.

* * *

(Kaerd Meditation Chamber)

After Kaerd sent Vozzoun on his mission he decided to go to his meditation chamber and meditate on his answer to find or create a fleet so he could expand his forces. Kaerd meditation chamber was a medium circler room with a small circular chair in the center where he would sit.

He had been meditating for roughly an hour when suddenly he was greeted with a vision of the future. He saw at least ten on his One Sith lord each of them in command of a platoon.

The vision changed again he then saw each of them load up onto a Nu-class attack Shuttle.

It change again he was on some type of ship a cruiser perhaps he then saw his Sith lords battle with Sith troopers against the Jedi, Clones, and Droids.

It then ended Darth Kaerd stood up and smiled, he walked out of his chamber to make preparations for the future

* * *

 **AN: I was going to write a new chapter this story, but when I saw how short it was I decided to add more to it. Also I would like to let you know that I'm working on an Index page that will better explain the One Sith in this story, because this One Sith is a bit more different then the One in Legacy comics. Well I hope that you like this tell me what you think and be sure to review.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
